Villain Harry (1972 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * Vincent Price as "Villain Harry" * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * Featuring: ** Robin Williams as Wolfie ** Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Story Sequences and Stylings: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dick Caffey, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Character Design & Storyboard: Ken Anderson * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Johnny Mandel * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Songs: Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Based on Character and Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Larry Roemer Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return Cast * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Villain Harry * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G